Young
by FoREVer Nightwing
Summary: Songfic for "Young" by Hollywood Undead.


**********************************A/N: Songfic for _Young _by Hollywood Undead.**

******************************EDIT:**** As I checked my e-mail, one of my stories recieved a very nasty review about the use of lyrics in my stories. I had also recived a PM from someone else (who was far nicer about it) about the same issue. I am removing all lyrics from my works. If you have a problem with that, I'm very sorry.**

* * *

**Young**

The world seems to get worse with each year.

I mean, look at Gotham. Believe it or not, it was a pretty normal city.

But now?

Every night, something goes down, from robberies to homicides.

Weird thing is, it doesn't seem to bother us… much.

I guess it's because we grew up in this world… we adapted to it.

I mean, the world's been like this since the beginning.

I may not have proof, but I'm sticking with that theory.

As my mom told me, sin has existed since the world was created.

As mythology says, evil existed since Pandora opened the box and released man's fears.

I'm not a religious person, and I don't really believe in mythology… but both have a point.

The shortest way to say it is that evil's about as old as the world itself… maybe older.

Of course, I've learned that in the real world, mythology, and even in the biblical times there have been heroes.

I remember when I was little… wanting to be just like the heroes I've seen on TV.

The Flash.

Green Lantern.

Martian Manhunter.

Green arrow.

Superman.

Batman.

I wanted to be like them… make a difference in the world.

I always thought they won, that whey beat the crap out of the bad guys… but that's when I was young and innocent… and naïve.

Like I said, I thought the bad guys never won… but that all changed when my parents were killed.

Tony Zucco… he demanded protection money from the ring leader, Jack Haley.

When he didn't give it up, my parents paid the price.

When they did their show… the rope snapped… they fell to their deaths.

After that day, I got my chance to be like my heroes.

I became the partner to the world's greatest detective, the Batman.

After that day, I became the very first sidekick… the youngest hero among the world's finest.

But being a hero doesn't make you wish that things were simpler.

I envy little kids… they're completely blind to the horrors of the outside world.

But the longer they stay that way, the more it'll hurt when the real world is shown to them.

I know it did to me, Batman, and many other heroes.

And I'm not the only adolescent superhero who feels that way.

M'gann had to escape Mars because most of the red and green Martians are racist.

Superman doesn't even look Conner in the eye.

Artemis has to deal with the burden of her mother's past crimes as Huntress and her father and sister's crimes now.

Wally and Kaldur, I'm not so sure about… but who knows? I may learn something later.

Even with all this sadness and pain in our lives, we stay strong.

We do this to protect the innocent.

We all have a purpose.

We fight, even with this world falling apart.

We'll fight, to keep families together.

Prevent wars.

Solve some of the most gruesome crimes.

We'll remain strong, for those who can't.

We'll inspire others to help, vigilante or not.

In some people's cases, carry on a legacy.

We'll be here when the world needs us.

When the Justice League does fall… when the world needs us most…

We'll be here.

And if we fall… the next generation will be ready to take on the mantles.

It's a scary thought, yeah…

Then again, a world without heroes is pretty scary, too.

I've been told that evil's existed as long as the world itself.

I've learned that it's true.

I've been told that we can't change that.

And maybe they're right.

But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna give the bad guys hell.

We know the risks… we were told on day one that it wouldn't be easy.

Especially me.

Bruce always told me that my job was a lot harder than the others, being in Gotham.

But to me, that just makes it fun.

We know that there is a chance we'll fall.

But does that make us change our minds?

No, it doesn't.

Are we nuts for doing this?

Yeah, probably.

But somebody's got to do it, right?

We're young, yeah.

But we're strong.

We're a bit weird.

But we have heart.

And whatever happens, we'll be there to keep the innocent safe in this world that's falling apart.


End file.
